Yuma Hagane
Yuma Hagane 'is one of the major protagonists of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution anime series. He is a young duelist that came from the distant future to learn about Evan Hatake and his friends, and how to create a better future through peace. He is also the leader of Team Future and one of Evan's friendly rivals. Physical Appearance Yuma is an average tall young boy with a lean-built and muscular figure, a round face and snubbed nose, tan skin, golden-colored eyes, and dual-colored hair, with yellow bangs swept to the right and blue in the back. Yuma wears a white, long-sleeved jacket with cyan borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, shoulder, elbow, and knee pads, a pair of white gloves with golden cuffs and circular aqua symbols, and a pair of grey, ankle-high motorcycle boots. Personality Yuma is best described as having "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. When he pursues an enemy, he does so with a relentless determination. He makes alliances and rivalries very easily and takes people's word without question; this makes him easily tricked by others. He is even said to be an optimist when he focuses on believing in a good future. Yuma can be most of the time very short-tempered, stubborn and impulsive, frequently getting into fights with others and being careless to what he is doing. He is also young and somewhat immature. Emily comments on this several times and describes him as naïve and insecure when he is alone. Yuma is also a regular sweetheart, always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He generally keeps a positive attitude and never gives up hope, no matter how objectively hopeless the situation. Yuma wears his heart on his sleeve. He feels anger and joy intensely and loudly, but his sadness is silent and hardly, if ever, marked by tears. He lets his rage control him and cheerfully remarks on the things that make him happy, but hardly says a word in his sadness, though it is visible to everyone. However, though he may feel sad, he never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. His determination and little regard for pain can make him a very frightening opponent. Yuma is very courageous and brave, willing to fearlessly sacrifice himself for another in a heartbeat. Utterly unflinching in the face of danger, he is courageous almost to the point of foolishness and is focus on snuffing out evil with little regard for his own safety. Despite Yuma's naïveté and general lack of critical thinking, he is not outright stupid. Even Reo Aikaba called him perceptive, and Yuma was the first to see through his otherwise-perfect disguise. With little information to draw upon, he lets his intuition guide him, but as a relatively isolated person, he has little understanding of interpersonal relations or the subtler tools of manipulators. Abilities * History Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Future **Emily Amano (Best friend and teammate, also love interest) **Rex Hassel (Close friend and older brother figure) **Rick Anderson (Close friend and teammate) *Team Yu-Gi-Oh! **Evan Hatake (Close friend and friendly rival) **Ryu Kurosaki Rivals *Evan Hatake (Friendly rival) Enemies *Magnus Empire **Doctor Magnus *Duel Academy Background in Other Media Decks Yuma plays a "Synchron/'''Warrior" deck. Deck: Full-Power Synchron Duels Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:American Category:Duelists Category:Yuma's Dimension Category:Team Future Category:Major Characters Category:Most Powerful Duelists Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle Tournament Participants Category:Neo World Championship Participants Category:Super Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Turbo Duelists Category:Top-Ranked Duelists Category:Teenagers/Young Adults